Juzo Suzuya (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810768 |no = 8540 |altname = Juzo Suzuya |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 46, 52, 88, 91, 94, 97 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 22, 13, 15, 11, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 28, 46, 52, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 20, 15, 17, 10, 8, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 23, 29, 47, 53, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb2_distribute = 15, 10, 25, 10, 18, 10, 7, 5 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 46, 49, 52, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 5, 17, 13, 5, 17, 10, 8, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 22, 25, 28, 46, 49, 52, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 8, 5, 17, 13, 5, 17, 10, 8, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 46, 49, 52, 55, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 22, 46, 88 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 30, 50 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = As his time with the ghoul investigation team continued, he was assigned a very important mission to hunt down ghouls in the 11th ward. Overcome with excitement, Juzo eagerly looked forward to the task at hand. When the operation finally came about, he dashed into enemy territory alone on a bike and went berserk, completely disregarding his mission and killing all the ghouls around him. When he is not on a mission, however, he has been known to stitch his own body with decorative patterns as a means of expressing his own fashion sense. |summon = Yahoo! |fusion = Don’t want mama mad again. So I’d better behave. I have to be a good boy. |evolution = Hang in there! You can’t die yet, we’re not through playing! Don’t give up! |hp_base = 6052 |atk_base = 2775 |def_base = 2396 |rec_base = 2505 |hp_lord = 8646 |atk_lord = 3964 |def_lord = 3423 |rec_lord = 3578 |hp_anima = 9763 |rec_anima = 3280 |atk_breaker = 4262 |def_breaker = 3125 |def_guardian = 3721 |rec_guardian = 3429 |def_oracle = 3274 |rec_oracle = 4025 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Innocence |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 140% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boost Spark damage, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & probable damage reduction to 1 |lsnote = 180% Spark, 225% elemental damage, 3-4 BC on spark & 20% chance of reducing damage |bb = Smiling Murder |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 8 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), fills own BB gauge to max, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns, adds probable evasion to self for 2 turns & adds probable 1 extra action to self within the same turn for 2 turns |bbnote = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP, 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk, 50% chance to evade attacks & 50% chance of extra action |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 8 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 32 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = You can’t run from me! |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 10 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 220% parameter boost, 200% Spark, 225% elemental damage & 3-4 BC on spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Hell Scythe |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts own Spark damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 4 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Spark to self, 500% Spark, 500% elemental damage & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = 13's Jason |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to Spark damage for all allies, slightly boosts Fire elemental damage for all allies, probable Spark critical, adds Def ignoring effect to attack & 20% damage reduction from normal attacks |esnote = 20% elemental damage & 50% chance of 100% Spark crit |evofrom = 810767 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 25% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 200000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 100% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds considerable boost to Spark damage of Fire types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 100% Spark to Fire types |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds hugely boosts OD gauge effect to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 12% OD fill |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances BB's probability of evasion effect |omniskill5_5_note = +10% boost, 60% chance total |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances BB's probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn effect and duration |omniskill5_6_note = 10% boost & +1 duration, 60% chance of extra action for 3 turns total |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill5_7_note = +1 BC, fills 4-5 BC total |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc = Allows UBB's base effects to last additional 1 turn |omniskill5_8_note = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 8 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 25 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Juzo2 }}